Celine
Céline is a French ready-to-wear and leather goods brand that has been owned by LVMH group since 1996. It was founded in 1945 by Céline Vipiana. Since November 2015, the headquarters are located at 16 rue Vivienne in the 2nd arrondissement of Paris at the Hôtel Colbert de Torcy, which has French Historic Monument classification. Marco Gobbetti is the president and the chief executive officer, and the creative director is Phoebe Philo. Accessories Earrings Céline - Star globe earrings.jpg 12-7-12 At Pulkovo Airport 003.jpg|(Dec 7, 2012) Sunglasses ''D1497 Heavy Set Wayfarer G15 Celine - D1497 Heavy set wayfarer sunglasses in black G15.jpg 06-07-13 At Los Cabos 001.jpg|(Jun 7, 2013) 6-12-13 Shopping in NYC 003.jpg|(Jun 12, 2013) 6-12-13 Out and about in East Hampton 003.jpg Matrix CL 41804/S 807/70 Celine - ''Matrix CL 41804-S 807-70.jpg 1-14-13 Backstage 001.jpg|(Jan 14, 2013) 1-19-13 Out in Los Angeles 005.jpg|(Jan 19, 2013) 1-20-13 Out in Los Angeles 003.jpg|(Jan 20, 2013) 2-11-13 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg|(Feb 11, 2013) 12-13-13 Meeting with Fans 001.jpg|(Dec 13, 2013) 12-16-13 Leaving the Center Staging 001.jpg|(Dec 16, 2013) ''Audrey CL 41755 807/3H Celine - ''Audrey CL 41755-S 807-3H.jpg 12-18-12 With fans in Chicago 001.jpg|(Dec 18, 2012) 1-2-13 Out in New York 001.jpg|(Jan 2, 2013) JANUARY 7 - Out in Chicago, USA 003.jpg|(Jan 7, 2013) 1-11-13 Arriving Roger's Arena 001.jpg|(Jan 11, 2013) 1-11-13 Leaving the Rogers Arena 002.jpg 1-23-12 Out in Phoenix 001.jpg|(Jan 23, 2013) 02-06-2013 Born Brave Bus 007.JPG|(Feb 6, 2013) 2-8-13 Backstage 001.jpg|(Feb 8, 2013) 2-12-13 Out in Chicago 002.jpg|(Feb 12, 2013) 12-21-13 With fans in Chicago 001.png|(Feb 21, 2013) 3-12-13 Leaving Hotel in New York 002.jpg|(Mar 12, 2013) 524066 510031525719582 1470849648 n.jpg|(Mar 28, 2013) 3-29-13 Haus Party 002.jpg|(Mar 29, 2013) 6-29-13 Out in New York City 001.jpg|(Jun 29, 2013) 7-11-13 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg|(Jul 11, 2013) 7-16-13 Out and about in LA 003.jpg|(Jul 16, 2013) 8-11-13 The Abbey Food & Bar 002.jpg|(Aug 11, 2013) 8-11-13 Out in West Hollywood 003.jpg ''Bridge CL 41077/S 807 BN Céline - Bridge CL 41077S 807BN acetate sunglasses.png 6-20-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 19, 2015) 10-6-15 Arriving at JKF Airport in NYC 003.jpg|(Oct 6, 2015) Round 'CL 41052/S 807 5D Celine - CL 41052 S Round 807 5D.jpg 4-14-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Apr 14, 2015) 4-17-15 Love Bravery 002.jpg|(Apr 17, 2015) Bevel CL 41370/S Céline - Bevel.jpg 6-29-16 Out in Malibu 001.jpg|(Jun 29, 2016) 7-16-16 Leaving Mandala Nightclub in Cabo San Lucas 002.jpeg|(Jul 16, 2016) 12-26-16 Leaving Vintage Grocers in Malibu 001.jpg|(Dec 26, 2016) Tilda CL41076/S 05L/1E' Celine - ''Tilda CL41076-S 05L-1E.jpg 9-4-17 On the roof of The William Gray Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg|(Sept 4, 2017) Footwear Céline - Phoebe Philo - Creme leather platform sandal w dark brown wood-covered heels and gold-tone buckle accents at ankle straps.jpg 7-8-13 Out and about in New York 001.jpg|(Jan 2, 2013) Spring/Summer 2009 RTW Collection Celine Spring Summer 2009 Black block heels.png 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 006.jpg|Philipp Rathmer (Feb 11, 2009) Celine - Spring-Summer 2009 RTW Collection.jpg 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 002.jpg|Philipp Rathmer (Feb 11, 2009) Celine - Spring-Summer 2009 RTW Collection 003.jpg 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 005.jpg|Philipp Rathmer (Feb 11, 2009) Fall/Winter 2013 RTW Collection 12-5-13 Arriving at The Langham Hotel 002.jpg|(Dec 5, 2013) 5-15-14 Absolut Lounge Press at Wells Fargo Center in Pennsylvania 002.jpg|(May 15, 2014) Spring/Summer 2019 RTW Collection *Hedi Slimane for Céline. Celine - Spring-Summer 2019 Collection.jpg 11-17-18 Shayan Asgharnia 002.jpg|Shayan Asgharnia (Nov 17, 2018) 11-17-18 Actors on Actors Press Board 001.jpg 11-17-18 Actors on Actors Interview 002.jpg Celine - Spring-Summer 2019 Collection 002.jpg 11-19-18 SAG screening 003.jpg|(Nov 19, 2018) Celine - Spring-Summer 2019 Collection 003.jpg 1-28-19 Private Q&A at Pacific Center Design in LA 001.jpg|(Jan 28, 2019) Celine - Spring-Summer 2019 Collection 004.jpg|Custom-made 2-10-19 Red carpet at 61st Annual Grammy Awards at The Staples Center in LA 001.jpg|Grammy Awards (Feb 10, 2019) Celine - Spring-Summer 2019 Collection 005.jpg Celine - Spring-Summer 2019 Collection 006.jpg 2-10-19 Audience at 61st Annual Grammy Awards at The Staples Center in LA 001.jpg|(Feb 10, 2019) Celine - Spring-Summer 2019 Collection 007.jpg 2-10-19 Mark Ronson’s Club Heartbreak Grammy Party in LA 002.jpg|(Feb 10, 2019) Céline - Crystal-embellished cat-eye sunglasses.jpg 2-20-19 Oscars Rehearsals in Los Angeles 001.jpg|(Feb 20, 2019) Céline - Crystal-embellished wayfarer-style sunglasses.jpg 3-10-19 Leaving The Gelson's Grocery Store in LA 002.jpg|(Mar 10, 2019) Other 6-6-11 Rachel Chandler 001.jpg|Rachel Chandler (Jun 6, 2011) Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Accessories Category:Shoes Category:Sunglasses Category:Headpieces